Rumbelle - ŠTVRTÁ - 46-50 kapitola
by domiceli
Summary: ...a sú tu vianočné sviatky so všetkým, čo k tomu patrí...:-)


**ŠTVRTÁ...**

_46. kapitola_

Nádielka ...

1.

Hrmotali vchodové dvere. Akoby sa o ne niekto opieral. Zapieral. Podopieral. Pripieral. Dobýjal ich. Podľa siluet, ale ihneď spozoroval, že otvárať nehodno, inak mu do chodby, medzi kaluže z bagandží, pravdepodobne, vpadne dvojica. Dva v jednom. A ešte niečo, čo sa len matne črtalo za nimi ako kymácajúci sa paraván.

Až keď sa už matne začali črtať aj tí dvaja, odlepiac sa zrejme od dverí, otvoril.

- Bozkáva sa pod imelom, nie pod mojím alarmom. – privítal Neala s Emmou. – ...a to, čo prišlo tiež, ako ostatne vždy - nepozvané s vami a stojí na druhom schode, dúfam nie je živý vianočný stromček?! – znervóznel.

- Nie, kdeže. Je už mŕtvy. A to že totálne... Bol na skládke za Tescom určený ako potrava pre slony. Ukradli sme ho. Pre teba... Otec. – usmial sa Neal očividne podperený punčom z vianočných trhov na námestí.

- Ja som ukradla len vrchné dve vetvičky. Prisahám. – zdvihla Emma dva prsty, ale potom sa radšej prikvačila o Neala, aby neprepadla Goldovi do bytu. - Nohu k nemu asi dokradol váš podarený Neal...Neal, nehanbíš sa?! – smiala sa.

Punču bolo zrejme obojstranne dosť.

Vteperili neforemnú poloopadanú obludu dovnútra, spôsobiac jej ešte ďalšie fraktúry aj otvorené zlomeniny a hrdo ju podopreli z oboch strán uprostred obývačky.

- Tak... stojan, ako vidím, už máme, ale ja nemám nijaké ozdoby na stromček. – skúsil zahájiť ofenzívu zhrozený Gold, predstaviac si, že mu toto tu bude opadávať niekoľko dní na koberec a hyzdiť výhľad z okna.

- Som ti vravel, že máme brať aj tie pekné šušťavé papieriky. – nahol sa Neal smerom k Emme.

- Myslíš tie, čo sa do nich balia pomaranče každý zvlášť? ...a boli porozhadzované okolo smetiaka? – hľadala Emma súradnice vianočných ozdôb v Nealovom podaní.

- No, jasné...zabalili by sme do nich kockový cukor a tramtaradá...máme salónky ! – víťazoslavne uzavrel svoju vyzdobovaciu konšpiračnú teóriu.

- „Tramtaradá" nemá ani kockový cukor, sladím medom...- vydýchol Gold.

- Med sa bude ťažko vešať...- zahľadela sa Emma po stromčeku od hora-dolu a skúsila vizualizáciu.

Neal na neho stroho pozrel spod zamračeného obočia.

- Počuj, prevrátil si si ty vôbec kalendár od leta?... Aspoň o pár strán? ...Tebe nepovedali, že sú Vianoce? – zazúfal Neal s čelom do harmoniky a už sa neusmieval. – Presne, ako kedysi! Presne...Nijaký otec...Nijaké Vianoce...- zarypol, nešetrne prevalil stromček na Emmu a s hrmotom si sadol.

Zamieril pohľad na vejárik na stole, vzal ho do rúk, poprezeral a zamračil sa ešte viac.

- Ty sa chystáš rekonštruovať dom?... od podlahy ? – vyhlesol neveriacky, lebo poznal otcove zásady a lipnutie na starožitnostiach aj jeho odmietavý konzervativizmus, čo sa novôt, akými boli také lacné napodobeniny ako plávajúce podlahy, namiesto tradičných dubových parkiet, týka.

Do útrob obývačky sa zrútil...povedzme bývalý zástupca ihličnatých drevín.

- Hups...- priložil si Neal prst na ústa.

To Emma vzdala funkciu stojanu a s vypleštenými očami prevzala vzorkovník z Nealových rúk.

- To nie on... To jeho nastávajúca! – vykríkla nadšená. – Už viem, čo chcela Bella v dielni starého dobráka Marca, kam ma minule zatiahla... A viete, ako dlho to od neho drankala? ...- usmiala sa blažene nad obrázkom. - Vy budete spolu s ňou fakt počas Vianoc meniť podlahovú krytinu?... Svorne?... Bok po boku? ...To je aké že romantickéééé...- dosadla Nealovi na kolená a vystrúhala smutnú tvár, že jeho nič také nenapadne.

Nešťastne prevrátil oči a pošúchal si mokré čelo.

- Viete čo, detičky?! ...Vy tu upracete ten bodrel, čo ste mi tu s tým ometlom narobili a ja idem pohľadať, kde je ten stánok s punčom! ...Porúčam sa! – zvrtol sa na päte.

Potom sa vrátil a vytrhol dojatej Emme svoj vzácny darček z rúk.

- A živánsku si nedávajte... Je tvrdá...Neužuli by ste ju...- zašemotila dobrosrdečne Emma a Neal vybuchol do smiechu.

Gold, aby nevybuchol, buchol radšej dverami. Vchodovými.

**ŠTVRTÁ...**

_47. kapitola_

Svetielka ...

1.

Zabudol si šál a nevzal rukavice. Mráz ho drzo ošacoval a ukradol aj posledné zvyšky tepla, len čo vyšiel z chodníka na hlavnú. Ten punč bude asi lepším riešením, ako sa vrátiť domov.

Domov. Konečne mu toto slovo začalo evokovať aj niečo navyše.

A ten stromček ho potešil. Nemohol povedať, že nie. Aj tamtí dvaja opŕchutí anjeli s dychom volajúcim po žuvačke.

Ale potreboval byť sám. Teda rád by bol tiež vo dvojici, ale...

...vlastne v celku pekný deň. Veľmi pekný deň. Mäkký. Kúpi nejaké ozdoby, možno aj svetielka a prinesie koláčiky. Keď ich šupnú do mikrovlnky, bude aj vôňa. Domov...

Z námestia doliehali vianočné odrhovačky, po kandelábroch sa rozplazili svetielka a ďalšie rozveseľovali inak strohé a smutné námestíčko, teraz plné osvietených tvárí a tváričiek dožadujúcich sa sladkostí a predčasných darčekov. Zbožňoval predčasné darčeky...

Vnoril hlavu do goliera a ruky takmer po lakte do kabáta a nezáväzne pozoroval šum.

A šum spozoroval jeho.

- Pán profesor! – ozvalo sa od stánkov. – Pravda si s nami dáte po punči?! Pravý, vianočný! Taký je iba raz do roka! Nebojte, to je len slabý riťolep, z toho sa vám nenacápeme...-vykrikovala naňho Ruby a volala plastovým pohárikom, z ktorého čosi vyčľapkávalo.

Účinky riťolepu už u neho doma vytrhávajú ihličie z koberca...aspoň v to dúfal. Tajne. Asi aj márne.

Vo farebnom hlúčiku stojí výkvet jeho triedy. Keď výkvet, tak výkvet. Bola medzi nimi. V modrom krátkom kabáte s jemným penovým šálom okolo krku.

Zneistel. Cúvla.

Zneistela. Cúvol.

- Chycte si to, konečne, lebo mi to dopáli škraňu. – precedila Ruby medzi zatnuté zuby, nesúc v oboch rukách po plastovom poháriku a v zuboch sa jej hojdal tiež jeden. Vidno, že pracuje v babkinom bistre, i keď práve táto forma roznášky je naozaj neštandardná.

Prijal korením voňajúci nápoj a teplo, čo mu ohrialo ruku bolo skoro identické ako to, čo sa mu začalo rozlievať po útrobách skôr, než si dal vôbec prvý hlt.

Nuž čo, že by sa naťapkal so svojimi žiakmi? Žiačkami...

- A čo vy tu? Ešte som vás nikdy nevidela takto verejne medzi ľuďmi...- štrngla si s ním Ashley snažiac sa trafiť jeho plasťák a neobliať ho svojím.

- Ešte nikdy neboli vianočné trhy v tomto meste s inváziou mojich žiačok. Prišiel som vás skontrolovať... Či máte vreckovky, šály, čiapky, svetre...- pozrel na Bellu. - ...a samozrejme občianky a doprovod rodičov. – uzavrel a uchlipol z horúceho nápoja.

Zarosili sa mu oči.

- Choďte do hája! – potriasla Ruby hlavou s rozsvietila sa jej na nej dedomrázovská čiapka po celom obvode.

- To som čítal v jednom blogu na internete. – pozastavil sa nad slovným spojením.

- Vy viete používať internet? – natiahla hlavu Mulan.

- Ty už nepi, dievča. Kde to žiješ? Čo sme v stredoveku? Dnes už každý s každým toto...oné...- hľadala Ruby slušné slová, je tu predsa ich profesor.

- Presne. Takto isto to znelo. – snažil sa ju zachrániť.

Nepochopila.

- A čo vlastne čítate, keď čítate. Vraveli ste, že čítate...- zapojila sa zas duchaneprítomne Ashley, márne prevracajúc prázdny pohárik, čo medzi rečou zas vyschol.

- Mám taký obľúbený blog. Je to vlastne amatérsky fan fiction na ten americký seriál Once Upon a Time... Taká oddychovka...Občas sú tam dobré hlody...- strácal pointu.

- Tvrďas Gold a rozprávky?! – otvorila ústa, ešte stále zvnútra modré, Mulan dokorán.

Pozrel sa do tých modrých úst a bolo mu jasné, že odpovedať nemusí. Aj tak mu to neuveria. Žiadna. Alebo skoro žiadna.

Nesmiala sa. Usmievala sa.

Zmäkol.

Čas na ústup.

- Prepáčte, dámy, ďakujem za pozvanie, ale musím ešte nakúpiť nejaké koláče, girlandy a ozdoby, doma mi skapína od hladu vianočný stromček...Porúčam sa. – nadvihol ešte raz svoj pohárik na zdravie a snažil sa splynúť s davom.

Nespustila ho z očí.

Pohla sa nenápadne...

- Už môžete vyliezť. Odišli...na hlavnej tribúne začína koncert, majú inú robotu...- kreslila špičkou topánky ryhy do snehu a rozprávala si popod nos. Nepozrela jeho smerom.

Spoza dvoch stánkov sa vynoril s obláčikom pary pred ústami a s rukami zas po lakte v kabáte.

- A ty nejdeš? ...na koncert? Nevyzerajú na "pučmidrátov"... – skúsil banalitou.

- Prišlo mi ľúto toho vášho umierajúceho stromčeka. Videla som ho odchádzať asi pred hodinou z trhov a hoci ho statočne podopierali dvaja dobrovoľní samaritáni, vyzeral naozaj biedne ... taký uzimený a hladný. Normálne sa tackal...Pomôžem vám s tými ozdobami a koláčikmi? - ukázala na stánky.

- Kde zas trčí Bella? Nielenže si s nami nedá do sosáku, ešte sa mi furt stráca...- obzerala sa bezhlavo Ashley, lebo čiapku mala stiahnutú už cez oči.

Hlavne, že jej na vrchu hlavy blikali čertovské rožky. Trochu si pomýlila Mikuláša s Dedom Mrázom.

- Zachovaj paniku. Hen... debatuje s budúcim svokrom. – preložila jej Ruby lem čiapky vyššie na čelo a viac sa nestarala. Hudobníci už ladili. V tejto kose márne.

- A svokrovia hladkajú po líci? – zažmurkala, neveriacky posunúc čiapku ešte vyššie, ale nikto si ju nevšímal.

Mrzelo ho, že sa uhla.. Bol to len taký mimovoľný pohyb. Nebolo za tým nič konkrétne. Konkrétna však bola jej tiež mimovoľná reakcia...

Mrzelo ju...že sa uhla.

**ŠTVRTÁ...**

_48. kapitola_

Tak ...

1.

Už nemyslel len na návrat.

So šušťavou igelitkou, z ktorej trčali lesklé konce girlánd a pomrvené medovníčky márne zachraňovali svoj make-up zdola tašky pred inváziou niekoľkých metrov umelých sviečok bez záruky, sa s odporom skrčeným nosom ošíval pred kaďou s kaprami, ktoré ukazovákom škrabkala po natlačených chrbtoch.

A to sa k nemu o chvíľu ešte niesol na lyžičke med na koštovku a vianočné oblátky s potlačou gýčových barokových anjelikov útočili z druhej strany. S hrôzou skonštatoval, že ide o amorkov...Čo tí majú spoločné s Vianocami?! Do krvi urazený polemizoval vážne so starou otrlou predavačkou a bol by ju možno presvedčil, stiahnuť tú nehoráznosť z pultu, lebo jej argument, že nie všetci sme veriaci, a keď sa mu neľúbi, nech si vezme tie s kostolíkom, nezodpovedal dôležitosti nastoleného problému. O dve oči ďalej sa však ozval rozumnejší argument.

- Vianoce súvisia s láskou k blížnemu, pán profesor. A aj títo zástupcovia gréckej mytológie majú v popise práce roznášať lásku. Bude to obsahovo v poriadku... – položila si okoloidúca žena ruky na jeho aj jej rameno, striedavo hľadiac na jedného i na druhého.

- Tak, keď to vraví naša matka predstavená, nebudem sa priečiť. – pozrel cez jej profil do Bellinej tváre. – Dajte každej pol tucta, nech si to namieria, kde chcú. – skrčil nos a nahol sa k spokojnej predavačke.

- Bol by som to vyhral ! – ješitne doložil, nedalo mu, keď vykročili o kus ďalej.

- Ale nemali by ste k Štedrej večeri oblátky. – prikývla a vymaniac z jeho ruky jedno ucho igelitky vložila tie svoje do nej.

Matka predstavená žmurkla a s chuťou odhryzla svojmu amorovi hlavu aj s lukom, ponáhľajúc sa k sestrám.

Vyžíval sa v tých nenápadných letmých dotykoch, aj keď šlo o praktické záležitosti, mať všetko pekne uložené v igelitke.

Medovníčky zahájili modlitby za záchranu svojich krehkých duší.

- Mám všetko... Mám všetko? ...- zopakoval a s nádejou na ňu pozrel, že odpovie záporne.

Zdvihla plecia a stisla pery.

- Len kto mi to všetko teraz pomôže odniesť domov ? – skúsil žartom.

Záporne pokývala hlavou a pozerala do zeme.

Viac nenaliehal.

Poďakoval úsmevom.

Odchádzal po spiatky, nedbajúc, že vráža do ľudí.

Medovníčky sa dostávali do pôvodnej sypkej podoby...

2.

Schodisko chladilo. Nebola mu zima. Len prsty na rukách si o tom mysleli niečo iné. Dýchal na ne a priblblo sa usmieval na nákup poskladaný vedľa neho.

- Kľúče sú v druhom vrecku saka ? – ozvalo sa spoza bráničky.

Vstal a snažil sa urýchlene ohriať ľadové ruky mrviac nervózne prsty na nich.

Odstúpila.

Pristúpil a ukazovákom bez slova mieril dozadu na matné svetlo prchajúce z okna jeho obývačky.

- Asi by som ti to nemal ani vravieť...- šepkal pritajene. - ...ale tam tvoj frajer a tvoja najlepšia kamarátka...to... - sŕkol do seba zvyšok vety.

- ...zdobia váš vianočný stromček. – dopovedala za neho.

- Takže ti nebudem môcť ukázať moju nádhernú zbierku ihličia v koberci. –

- Pozriem si ju po Vianociach, keď bude rozšírená o ďalšie vzácne exempláre... Navyše tu aj tak nemám ...prezuvky. – prikyvovala uznanlivo a pozerajúc do všetkých svetových strán sa triasla.

- Tak v tomto prípade to fakt nepripadá do úvahy. – zažartoval nadsadene, otočil sa jej chrbtom, spravil dva kroky smerom k domu...

Pootočil hlavu a vrátil sa tak rýchlo, že nestihla vytiahnuť ruky z vreciek a brániť sa.

S tvárou v jeho studených dlaniach pozerala do tej jeho, kúsok od jej a mlčala.

Bol vážny. Žarty sa stiahli do igelitky, čo ticho po vetre zašuchotala a tiež stíchla.

Pomaličky, neisto sa zabáral hlbšie a hlbšie do jej očí a čakal a hľadal v nich niečo, čo ho doškriabe, inzultuje fackou, prípadne mu vrazí medzi oči. Nenašiel nič z toho, len jej teplý dych povzbudil mu popraskané pery, aby si spomenuli na hroznový lesk...a znova po ňom zatúžili.

Zatúžili.

Čas sa drobil ako medovníčky na dne tašky. Vzduch sa sýtil teplou vôňou spolupatričnosti a do nosa mu vrazil pach rybiny.

Spomalene odtiahol ústa z jej pier a pozrel bokom, kde stála jej konečne z vrecka vylovená ruka a stískala niečo podozrivé medzi palcom a ukazovákom.

- Zabudli ste na rybiu šupinu. Treba ju dať na Štedrý deň pod tanier...mala by zabezpečiť dostatok peňazí...- vzala mu druhou rukou dlaň zo svojho líca a položila slizkú páchnúcu alegóriu bohatstva na ňu a potom pozorne poskladala prsty.

- Viem...svadba na Bahamách je drahá záležitosť...- vykutral sa zas z igelitky žart.

Usmiala sa, opäť zatlačila ruky do vreciek a rozutekala sa dolu ulicou.

Otvoril dlaň a myslel na úplne iné bohatstvo, ktoré sa mu zosypalo do lona...zatiaľ len na pery.

**ŠTVRTÁ**

_49. kapitola_

Poranná...

1.

Bavlnené tričko lačno vpíjalo pozostatky po rannej sprche. Zvnútra sa smädno lepilo na vlhké telo a na koncoch vlasov sa tvorili veľké kvapky, čo pri prudšom pohybe skákali mu na plecia tvoriac na bielej pevnine sivé oká.

Šúchal si chladné predlaktia pod vyhrnutými rukávmi a z rozmaru skúšal hádať tón vyludzovaný rýchlovarnou kanvicou. Vždy, keď ju vyčistil od nánosu vodného kameňa, skuvíňala svoje protestsongy a nútila ho uzatvárať samého so sebou dohodu o neútočení. Nech si ju ten povlak nabudúce rozožerie až po špirálu.

Nikdy však predsavzatie nedodrží, je priveľký puntičkár na takéto maličkosti. Na všetky maličkosti.

Kým do pískania začne klokot vriacej vody dodávať vokály, nahol sa k nástenným hodinám a uznanlivo prikývol. Obývačka práve prespala raňajky. O pár minút započne desiatové menu.

Kanvica spustila intermezzo ukončené posledným úderom vyskočeného tlačidla a doznievajúce do stratena.

Zalial si kávu a sledoval praskajúce hnedé bubliny na jej povrchu. Mal odjakživa chuť ich zozbierať veľkou lyžicou a šmariť do výlevky. Kazili mu čierny dojem z kávy. Ale vždy ich nechal umierať pozvoľna, nedotknúc sa jej, kým nezmizne v nenávratne posledná.

Na chodbe sa ozvali čiesi bosé šľapy.

Dvere sa pomaly otvárali a oči nezvyknuté na prudké slnko sa zaclonili rukou. Po pár miniatúrnych krokoch sa osmelila a strhla dlaň, aby sa prichytila dverí a vyrovnala tlak.

- Bože, vy ste tu ? ...Som sa vás strašne zľakla...- zahrmotala dverami oprúc sa o ne rovno celým chrbtom.

- A čo mám potom vravieť ja, Emma? Šla si predsa okolo chodbového zrkadla. Videla si sa? - privoňal si ku káve.

Posledné bublinky ešte v agónii vystreľovali svoje hnedé dušičky do tepla kuchyne. Odložil ju pred seba a skrížil ruky na prsiach.

- Viem, cítim sa ako Smajlo z Hiraxovho románu...- zašemotila Emma a skúsila zamerať najbližšiu stoličku.

- Ten, čo vyzeral akoby ho celú noc naháňala svorka psov? A nielen naháňala, ale aj chytila, roztrhala, zožrala, vyvrátila a znovu zožrala a vyvrátila? – parafrázoval nešetrne.

- ...a to ste ešte nevideli Neala...- zatvorila oči, lebo kolotoč v kuchyni sa jej zdal po ránu prirýchly. - Možno ani neuvidíte. Po tej vašej whisky zabudol celý svoj rodokmeň a myslí si, že je... tuším stonožka. Musí byť zúfalý... videla som, že má tu len štyri ponožky... – načiahla sa za jeho kávou.

- Ja len dúfam, že mi ho nevyvrátil pod jedličku. - vstal a z chladničky vytiahol minerálku.

- Nie. Tam leží ten môj...Žartujem...Ako ste mohli celé roky piť?! – podarilo sa jej ukoristiť jeho odbublinkovanú kávu.

Tak to teda nie. Jeho káva je jeho káva. Navyše bez bubliniek.

- V tej mojej whisky, ak hovoríme o mojom nápoji, ktorý sídlil v mojom bare, v mojej obývačke bol môj osvedčený prostriedok...z protialkoholického...ako by som ho priblížil?... ktorý v organizme privodí príznaky podobné úplnej otrave alkoholom. Zintenzívni ich všetky...bolesť hlavy, neostrý zrak, rozhojdaný žalúdok s kameňolomom na dne, čo sa chce hrať na sopku, trasenie, zvracanie...mal som ju tam len na výstrahu...A pre zlodejov. Roky som sa jej nedotkol. Alkohol pre vlastné použitie skladujem zásadne v chladničke. – hovoril pokojne, ako slovnú pomstu za svoju kávu.

- Ste netvor!... – stihla ešte vykríknuť, kým sa jej žalúdok nerozhodol ukázať svoju pravú tvár.

Klamala. Nemalo to tvár, ani žiaden tvar.

Ani on pravdu nehovoril. Na tú vyprchanú kávu mal chuť...

- Ja nie som hodinový hotel, drahá! Na toto si láskavo nezvykajte...- vravel s ironickým úsmevom. – ...lebo nabudúce vám tam narafičím kvalitné preháňadlo!-

- To by si teda posral, otec...- škrabkal sa na holom bruchu Neal, ovesený na dverách ako pred ním Emma a žmúril do kuchyne.

Ani sa nesnažil rozlúštiť, kde jeho syn vzal tretiu ponožku, čo mu v rôznych výškach poprekrúcané obaľovali len jednu nohu.

- Priniesol si aspoň niečo na raňajky? – zašmátral Neal do igelitky a s nechuťou vytiahol girlandu spolu so sviečkami na dlhom zelenom drôte.

Slovo „raňajky" Emmu druhýkrát naplo.

A potom zas, keď vylovil pomrvené medovníčky a do jedného sa zahryzol.

- Medovníčky! – zopakovala indíciu. – Dnes sme mali s Bellou zdobiť medovníčky! Ja krava, zabudla som na ňu. Sedí iste u mňa pred dverami na schodoch a nadáva...-

- Bella pred dverami nadávala už včera...- zahlásil s náznakom tajomného úsmevu.

- Ty kokso...Ja už viem !...Štvrtá šanca a my sme vám to po...poka...poprekazili! – capla si Emma po čele.

Neal sa nechytal. Premieľal spokojne ďalší vyschnutý oplieskaný medovník a zapíjal zvyškom otcovej kávy, bosú nohu vyloženú na tej oponožkovanej.

Gold smutne prikyvoval.

**ŠTVRTÁ**

_50. kapitola_

Biela...

1.

Pojem času prestával byť dôležitý a relevantný. Každý kúsok bolo čím vyplniť, aj keď šlo v konečnom dôsledku o rovnakú penovú náplň a čím menej konkrétnych prenikov sa vyskytovalo, tým lepšie to znášala. Problém robilo prezliekanie, umývanie, usínanie...

Toto Emme sľúbila už pred Vianocami, tak so sebazaprením sa skotúľala z mäkkej postele. Zastavila pretáčanie filmu, počlovečila sa, vzala niekoľko vajíčok, cukor, starú maminu zdobičku a vykročila do nového rána.

Teraz tu sedí už vyše hodiny, film znova beží dookola a ona sa len usmieva. Zdobí v duchu perníčky podobne ako nedávno stránky denníčka. Motív identický s filmom. Len všetko je biele. Sladké. Lepkavé. Pena.

Dokonca aj tuší, kde je majiteľka bytu, o dvere ktorého sa vďačne opiera a nevadí jej to.

Emma je kamarátka. Praje jej šťastie. Aj lásku.

Zhlboka sa nadýchla a zaklonila hlavu, až z nej odpadla čiapka. Nič jej nevadí.

Dolné vchodové dvere zavŕzgali, ale kroky počuť nebolo. Pretočiť. PLAY.

- Decembrový piknik? – vyložil nohu na schod, kde sedela a oprel sa lakťom o koleno.

Prekvapená namiesto odpovede nadvihla svoju tašku, z ktorej presvitali ingrediencie na zdobenie perníkov a zahľadela sa na tú jeho s logom miestnej lekárne.

Podložil si kabát, rozopol ho, rozviazal šál a usadil sa vedľa nej.

- Bol som tým dvom dobrotníkom po „raňajky". - zahrkal igelitkou. - Mám šumivé tabletky s vitamínmi a magistrou v lekárni odporučené prostriedky na hlavy bôle, lebo mojim receptom sa po reklame na infikovanú whisky pre zlodejov odmietli podriadiť. A ešte Tabletku PO...- žmurkol potmehúdsky...- Žartujem. Tabletku PO nemám...Apropó, tvoja cukrárka ti odkazuje, že jej ...skorodovala trúba a pečenie sa odkladá...najskôr k Veľkej noci. - usmial sa.

- Ešteže pre vás sme včera medovníčky kúpili na trhoch. Vy sa máte...- odpovedala naoko sklamane.

Asi by jej porozprával o smutnom osude jeho vianočného pečiva, ktoré zrejme v tomto momente Neal s nechuťou dávi s ostrou podporou Emminých výčitiek o jeho nenormálnej pažravosti, ale nechcel jej brať ilúzie. Skôr sa chytil formy jej vety... Iritovalo ho: VY.

- Bella, ja by som ťa chcel o niečo požiadať. Poprosiť. – otočil sa k nej a pohladil ju po obvode tváre.

Brušká prstov kopírovali jej pokožku a vysielali mu do hlavy súradnice miest, ktoré v tom momente túžil navštíviť a ovládnuť. Akoby sa mu v ryhách prstov objavili ostatné zmysly. Cítil vôňu, ktorá vychádzala z pórov, počul kĺzanie po bezchybnom povrchu, videl jemné chĺpky a marhuľový odtieň, len chuti zabrzdil virtuálnu simuláciu a odhodlal sa na osobný priamy kontakt.

Pristál lícom na spánkoch a zhlboka sa nadýchol. Ovocná vôňa jej šampónu rozmazala mu videnie, zatvoril oči a posúval sa do vnútrozemia tváre už len po pamäti. Špičkou nosa zistil, že má viečka tiež sklopené, že nosné chlopne sa dvíhajú a klesajú rovnako rýchlo ako jej zrejme bije srdce. Zajal si vrchnú peru a cez ňu sa dostal k cieľu operácie.

Odvážila sa na protiútok, presne kopírujúc jeho prstovú stratégiu.

Lámala ho jej opatrnosť a strach, či nezájde priďaleko.

Oprel si čelo o to jej a chvíľu iba krúžil prstami vo vlasoch vyludzujúc z nich ďalšiu a ďalšiu vôňu.

- O niečo ste chceli žiadať...Prosiť znie naozaj lepšie. – prehovorila, keď sa jej podarilo zosynchronizovať dych s hlasom.

- Prosím...prestaň mi už konečne vykať...V súkromí...- pritlačil čelom, akoby sa doň chcel prebyť.

Ani zvyšok prosby už romantický nebol.

Hovoril o nich, ale tak nejak drsne objektívne. O vzťahu na verejnosti a v súkromí, o škole a ostatných, o všeličom, čo sa smie a patrí a neriskovaní...bla-bla-bla.

Vynorila svoje dlane z jeho vlasov, odlepila čelo a vytiahla mu dlaň zo svojho vrkoča, obaliac mu ju svojimi prstami.

- Ja sa na žiadnu striedačku v oslovovaní hrať nebudem, pán profesor. Ak vám nesmiem tykať vždy a všade, tak si počkám, než dozrieme a nepríde to ako samozrejmosť v našom živote. Dovtedy pre mňa budete: VY ! – odložila mu ruku na koleno a svoje stiahla, zaprúc sa o schod.

- A potom, že ja som tvrďas, čo neuznáva kompromisy. – potľapkal si po stehnách a vstal. – Rozumiem...Ale rátaj s tým, že sa ťa v každom prípade pokúsim zlomiť. -

- Dohodu beriem. Mám ten istý cieľ...- vstala tiež. – A pozdravte Emmu s Nealom. – vypoklonkovala ho zo svojho vyhraného schodiska.


End file.
